nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VaVaVoom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nicki Minaj Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Right Thru Me page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello! Hello VaVaVoom! I am mhavril39, an admin at this Wiki. You'll have to excuse my absence as I have been away at university for the past months and haven't had time to keep things up. You appear to be one of the most dedicated users here at the moment, and I noticed you had several questions left around the Wiki. Please reply to me on my talk page and I will try to set you up with all the information you need; I would also like to discuss your plans for the Wiki's development—what do you plan to focus on adding? I'm pleased to see all the information added in my absence, but we are still very sparse. Thank you for your time, I look forward to talking with you! M. H. Avril 08:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for directing me to the articles that needed to be deleted. If you need any other help, please do not hesitate to contact me. I will not be home from university for a few more weeks, so my time spent here will be limited. :In the meantime, do you perchance know of other users here that are very active? I'd like to get all the frequent members together to set up a forum to get this wiki in motion. Again, just reply on my talk page. :On another note, you have good English, I was surprised to find it is not your first language...what is your home country? :M. H. Avril 08:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your suggestions of other users! You and your suggestions have been invited to discuss the future of our wiki here. M. H. Avril 07:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Speedydelete templates I created the Speedydelete template earlier today, (And the Speedydelete2) and I need help to make it just like the delete template except for adding the word "speedy" before each instance of delete and a reason why. I need your help. Please? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 23:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Can U plz stop people from stop deleting my refrences Spanish on your userpage? What's up with the Spanish on your userpage? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 22:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, Thank God. Thank God what? Thank God that you know enough English to be editing on this wiki. :) Oh, and I speak greek, too. Γειά σου! Jerome (Ian Streeter) 22:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully this is correct... MaxxZolanski's opinion has seemed to change about me. But I want to ask you if you still think that I'm productive or not? If you are, then I will stay on this wiki. But if I'm not (which I doubt you will think compared to a mean person like MaxxZolanski), then I will make a blog post discussin my leaving of this wiki. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 22:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, V. Just wanted to stop by and say hello. I also wanted to ask of your opinion on the future release of the Right by My Side video. What do you think it will be like? Sincerely, BigGaga Re: Wikipedia tag The purpose of the wikipedia tag was to include information we did not write to give readers a better idea about the articles' subjects. If I want to read the Birdman article now, I would have no idea what who he is other than that he has collaborated with Nicki. We do plan to phase these tags out, but only by replacing the Wikipedia information with relevant information in our own words, not by wholly deleting that information. I believe your edits were well-intentioned but misinformed, and that is why I am undoing them. M. H. Avril 22:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Information I just kept the information there because I think it is necessary for it to be shown. And plus, I thought you were actually mad at me at first (hahaha) ;) Jerome (Ian Streeter) 13:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Vote What did you vote on the top 10 list? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 19:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Still Do you still think that I'm a good user? If you don't, then I'm getting closer and closer to leaving. :( Jerome (Ian Streeter) 22:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Spotlight What exactly is a spotlight? I'm definitely not against getting the wiki more well-known! Also, you can call me Mike, my real name. M. H. Avril 01:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) #I deleted the pages you asked me to #I am applying for a spotlight now #They haven't yet!!! It took around a week for them to reply last time, hopefully they'll see it in a few days M. H. Avril 13:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Links You do NOT have to be so mad about this. Now I just think that you think I'm unproductive. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well... As long as you still think I'm productive and are not mean, then I want you to stay on the wiki and do whatever you can. PS, great job on Rihanna Wiki! Jerome (Ian Streeter) 01:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you please do me a favor? Can you please make a comment on my recent blog post about which version of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded you bought? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 17:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Improve Poll Do you think we could do next week's improve poll on if they like the new background? You could link to my thing about clearing the browser in case if some people haven't seen it yet :) M. H. Avril 03:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ALLIANCE!!! Sure. I would love to ♥ Whenever Your World Starts 02:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Please: Respond to my new blog post about M.I.A. Wiki. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 13:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What happened? You have been inactive on Riripedia since June 2. If you return and remain active, then I will re-mark you as active. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 22:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Lyrics Thanks for your tips, I will definitely use them! Quick question—do you think we should use the lyrics for the entire songs when it is a feature? Or just Nicki's part? How about Nicki songs featuring others? Thanks! M. H. Avril 00:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, I will look in to that. Do you think we should use those for all the lyrics on the wiki? I think the length seems reasonable on the New York Minute (Remix) page, for instance. And what did you think about articles like that, for instance? On the New York Minute article, should we include French Montana and Jadakiss's lyrics on that one (a song she is featured on)? M. H. Avril 05:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC)